heroes_and_villainfandomcom-20200214-history
Di Amara
Diane "Di" Amara Is the main antagonist of the "City of Monsters" Arc in Season 2 of Big Hero 6: The Series. It is revealed in "Lie Detector" that the real Liv Amara is in suspended animation while a look-alike is in her place, trying to apparently cure her Added much needed summary of Liv Amara's role in season 2 of the series. History By the events of "Internabout", Liv has recruited Karmi as an intern at Sycorax. Professor Granville, Honey Lemon, Go, Wasabi, and Hiro are invited by Liv to the company headquarters for a tour in support of Karmi's latest achievement. In "Seventh Wheel", Liv forms an alliance with Momakase, whom she promises to pay handsomely in return for "investment" in her company. Momakase agrees, and at the Sycorax lab, Liv implants a chip into Momakase that mutates her body. Momakase takes advantage of this transformation at a dinner of which Liv is in attendance. Despite Big Hero 6's attempts to thwart Momakase, Liv's involvement goes undetected by the team. In "Lie Detector", it is revealed that this Liv Amara is not who she appears to be and the real Liv Amara is in suspended animation. In "Prey Date," Liv and her assistant Chris go to the Frederickson Mansion for investing money by Mrs. Frederickson. She asks Liv the progress of Orso Knox, who affirms that her team will have a breakthrough in 2-3 weeks. Hiro becomes suspicious of Liv upon overhearing Liv and Mrs. Frederickson's conversation and pulls up an online video of Liv being interviewed by Bluff Dunder, and said the exact same answer to him when he asked about Knox's status. Liv catches Hiro and Karmi sneaking around in her lab but they reveal that they are there to find a way to restore Knox. Eventually, Orso is restored to his human form, and he makes a public statement with Liv by his side declaring his healthy return. Afterward, Liv blackmails Orso to continue investing in Sycorax as she threatens to turn him back into his monster form should he refuse, gesturing to a biotech chip she injected into his right forearm. Sometime later in "Something's Fishy (Big Hero 6)|Something's Fishy,"Liv learns about the mother-daughter crime-dancing duo High Voltage and breaks them out of prison. She has also stolen two electric eels from San Fransokyo Aquarium. She demands High Voltage to pay her in return for releasing them and implants them with a biochip containing AC and DC's genetics to allow the two to use their electricity powers without the energy orb. However, they transform into eel-like creatures and are confined in Liv's office in the aquarium. She later goes to visit Granville in her office in "Nega-Globby," but stopped when she saw Honey Lemon rushing into the office to obtain permission from Granville to use the lab to create a cure for Globby. Liv overhears the whole conversation and sends Chris to steal a sample of Globby and bring it to Sycorax for examination. She creates an enormous glob-like creature after running tests on the sample. However, the monster is out of Liv's hands and breaks loose and escapes. Liv decides that now, it is the city's problems. In "Muira-Horror!" Liv sought to acquire Muirahara Woods for a nature observatory but she runs into Hiro and Alistair Krei who is also bidding on the woods for a Krei tech campus. She learns from Hiro that there is a meteorite named "Bessie" causes electronics to malfunction and Ned Ludd, who is a fabled Hibagon. Inspired by Hiro, she decides to find "Bessie" herself. She and Chris visit Ned, whom Liv orders to be disabled by Chris. She places a transdermal patch on Ned and sends him to deal with Krei and Hiro. After taking Bessie and putting it in a containment tank as the meteorite's energies are isolated, it causes the patch on Ned to activate and transforms him into the real life Hibagon that hunts down Krei, Go Go and Hiro. She takes Bessie back to Sycorax and extracts the energies within the meteorite. In Something Fluffy, as the monster attacks begin to escalate, Hiro notices that Sycorax's involvement has been going higher. He attempts to pin down Liv at a SFIT speaker event. Liv sees Hiro is quickly catching up with her and decides to make an "insurance policy" to save public face. She and Chris bio-engineer the Mayoi, plant-based creatures. Meanwhile, she uses her partnership with Mr. Sparkles by combining his DNA with the Mayoi's plant genes, which gives him the ability to control the Mayoi at will. After the Mayoi are accepted by the citizens, to divert all suspicions from Liv, it is made to appear that Mr. Sparkles is the one behind the mutated villains and turned the Mayoi into monsters to fight against Big Hero 6. Liv pretends to save the team and the city with a cure she "developed" that turned the Mayoi back into the harmless state. Hiro reluctantly accepted her help as the team reverted the other Mayoi. However, Mr. Sparkles escapes with the Mayoi, Liv and Sycorax are praised by the public, much to Hiro's frustration. Afterward, Liv returns to the lab inside Sycorax, and walks to a tube with a body inside, telling the subject: "I won't let you down." In "Lie Detector," Liv seeks out gold when she sees Chris' cupcakes with gold flakes. She hopes to invest gold at Sycorax by meeting up with Bluff Dunder and asking him for the investment. Meanwhile, her mutant henchmen failed to retrieve gold from the freighter due to Big Hero 6's intervention. Frustrated with the young heroes, Liv decides to make use of the Energy she extracted from Bessie. She later gives Chris an assignment before leaving on another meeting. They are both interfered by Hiro and Baymax, the latter is secretly equipped with a lie detecting software to expose Liv. Hiro asks Liv if she is creating the monsters, to which Liv replies that "Liv Amara is not creating the monsters" before departing; Baymax's "bing" sound signals Liv is telling the truth. Later, Liv combines the contents of Bessie with bear DNA to create a rock creature and has it fight Big Hero 6. Its magnetic blasts cripple Big Hero 6's technology, which allows it to escape with the gold. Liv returns to her lab and informs the subject she got the gold as she wiped off ice from the containment unit and reveals that the subject is the real Liv Amara in a comatose estate, confirming that "Liv" is not lying. Liv Amara is not creating monsters.In "The City of Monsters," Liv has Karmi create a cure for an unknown test subject. It is revealed that the real Liv Amara was somehow infected with a genetically engineered parasite species called parasynths. "Liv" begs the test subject, the real Liv Amara that she has to hold on a little longer Karmi cannot find a solution to the problem and informs Liv that they need a person skilled in robotics to fix the cure. Seeing Karmi has outlived her usefulness, Liv decides to find someone else who is skilled in robotics to make the cure work. She has Wendy Wower kidnapped by her minions Mr. Sparkles and the Mayoi and intends to use Wendy to get the cure to work. However, Big Hero 6 rescue her from Momakase, a re-mutated Knox Mr. Sparkles and the Mayoi with their new and improved armor. Sycorax, Liv scolds Momakase and her henchmen, but Momakase reveals Hiro's identity to Liv and advises separating the leader from the team. Before discussing more, Liv has the henchmen leave when Karmi visits Liv's office to inform Liv of her and Hiro's breakthrough. Taking advantage of this, Liv offers Karmi an "upgrade". Hiro then receives a call from Karmi who asks for his help, as Liv is hunting her at SFIT. Hiro and Baymax arrive only to find Bessie waiting at the entrance. Baymax wrestles Bessie but its electromagnetic blast shuts him down. Hiro goes in to rescue Karmi. While confiscating Baymax, Liv activates the bio-chip implanted on Karmi and has her kidnap Hiro and his and Karmi's nanobots. In the second half of the episode, Di decides to force Hiro to make his nanobots work and cure Liv. Di reveals that she has Big Hero 6 fighting the other mutated minions and knows that Big Hero 6 is lost without Hiro. She "promises" to call the monsters off and save his friends if Hiro gets his nanobots working and fight of Liv's virus, After he cures the real Liv Amara, Di reveals that she lied to Hiro earlier and intends to mutate him into a creature. She has Karmi attack Hiro but is able to get to her side. As Karmi fights protecting Hiro, he is suddenly thrown at Di's feet. She attempts to put the bio-tech chip on Hiro but Liv wakes up horrified at her clone's actions. Di told Liv she did whatever she could to save Liv, who says she diddn't want to be cured like this and deactivates the bio-chip that is on Karmi. Di and Chris are arrested for their actions while Liv presumably takes over her company back. Category:Hidden antagonists Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Main antagonists Category:Clones